othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate This
Poll created by Nytemare457. Consists of manga, visual novels, and more. Pure_Lionheart counts the votes. Not to be confused with the Rate the Anime poll topic. Rules One vote per person Vote from 1 being lowest to 10 being the highest. Feel free to nominate manga/visual novels/artists/whatever. Anything but anime. Results By Rating (Manga) Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65/10 (VN) Ever17: votes - 9.55/10 (VN) Umineko no Naku Koro ni: votes - 9.49/10 (Manga) Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45/10 (VN) Fate/Stay Night: votes - 9.06/10 (VN) Katawa Shoujo Demo: votes - 9/10 (VN) Tsukihime: votes - 8.88/10 (VN) Saya no Uta: votes - 8.79/10 (Manga) Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59/10 (VN) Kagetsu Tohya: votes - 8.48/10 (Manga) Bakuman: votes - 8.48/10 (VN) True Remembrance: votes - 8.33/10 (Manga) Love Hina: votes - 8.3/10 (Manga) Mx0: votes - 8.12/10 (Manga) Black Cat: votes - 7.9/10 (VN) Brass Restoration: votes - 7.78/10 (VN) Chaos;Head: votes - 7.34/10 (Manga) To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75/10 By Day 'Intro Week ' Day 1: (Manga) Love Hina: votes - 8.3/10 Day 2: (VN) Katawa Shoujo Demo: votes - 9/10 Day 3: (Manga) Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65/10 Day 4: (VN) Tsukihime: votes - 8.88/10 Day 5: (Manga) Bakuman: votes - 8.48/10 Day 6: (VN) Umineko no Naku Koro ni: votes - 9.49/10 Day 7: (Manga) Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59/10 'Visual Novel Week ' Day 8: (VN) Ever17: votes - 9.55/10 Day 9: (VN) True Remembrance: votes - 8.33/10 Day 10: (VN) Fate/Stay Night: votes - 9.06/10 Day 11: (VN) Brass Restoration: votes - 7.78/10 Day 12: (VN) Chaos;Head: votes - 7.34/10 Day 13: (VN) Kagetsu Tohya: votes - 8.48/10 Day 14: (VN) Saya no Uta: votes - 8.79/10 'Manga Week ' Day 15: (Manga) Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45/10 Day 16: (Manga) Black Cat: votes - 7.9/10 Day 17: (Manga) To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75/10 Day 18: (Manga) Mx0: votes - 8.12/10 Day 19: (Manga) Berserk: votes - 8.91/10 Day 20: (Manga) Welcome to the NHK Day 21: (Manga) Death Note Nominations Monster(manga) Veritas(Manhwa) Hajime no Ippo(manga) Old Boy(manga) Shamo(manga) Hellsing(manga) Captain Tsubasa (manga) Devilman (manga) Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (manga) Mirai Nikki (manga) Hokuto no Ken (manga) Souten no Ken (manga) Vagabond (manga) Azumanga Daioh (manga) Battle Angel Alita(manga) Battle Angel Alita: Last Order(manga) Elfen Lied(Manga) Flame of Recca (Manga) Genshiken(Manga) Great Teacher Onizuka(Manga) Rurouni Kenshin(Manga) Tsundere(Archetype) Yandere(Archetype) Kuudere(Archetype) Shrinking Violet (Archetype) Prince of Tennis (Manga) Kanon (VN) AIR (VN) Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (VN) Karin (Manga) Clannad (VN) Rurouni Kenshin (Manga) Utawarerumono (VN) Yotsuba (Manga) Phoenix Wright (VN) Yume Miru Kusuri (VN) Vagabond (Manga) Kimi Ni Todoke (Manga) Liar Game (Manga) Happy World (Manga) Hourou Musuko (Manga) One Piece(Manga) YuYu Hakusho(Manga) Gantz(Manga) EyeShield 21(Manga) Golden Boy(Manga) Battle Royale(Manga?) Takeshi Obata (Mangaka/Artist) Young King OURs (Seinen Manga Magazine) Weekly Shonen Jump (Shonen Manga Magazine) Kubo Tite(Artist) Kyo-Ani (Studio) GAINAX (Studio) Final Flash (Move/Attack) (DB/Z/GT) Giga Drill Breaker (Move/Attack) (TTGL) Lagann Impact (Move/Attack) (TTGL) Control Art Restriction System Zero (Move/Attack) (Hellsing) Perfect Blue(VN) Naoki Urasawa (Mangaka) 20th Century Boys(Manga) Kana ~Little Sister~ (VN) Princess Waltz (VN) Crescendo(VN) Yume Miru Kusuri(VN) Narcissu(VN) Bible Black(VN) Kana Little Sister(VN) Defense Devil (Manga) Beezlebub (Manga) ikki tousen Category:Contests